


A Gift From The Past?

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [241]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Accepting Molly Hooper, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Molly Hooper/Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison, F/M, Ficlet, Khan Thinking, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mentioned Carol Marcus, Questions, Reincarnation, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Whether she is the reincarnation of his lost love or not, when she confesses she loves him, he has an important question to ask, one that might change the course of history yet again.





	A Gift From The Past?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).

> Written as a cheer-up fic for **Dreamin**, who sent me a prompt months ago that went _“I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again.”_

“I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again.” 

He looked at her, his expression stoic. Not many people were inclined to give second chances. He certainly wasn’t among them, but then, this Starfleet officer set by Marcus to observe him seemed to have been the reincarnation of his past lover, the one lost before he and his were banished from Earth and left to drift alone in space. Maureen...she’d been different from the others, and it had been her death that had convinced him to capitulate and leave. Life had been empty and lonely without her by his side, as she was supposed to have been.

And this was not to say his relationship, whatever it was up to this point, with Margaret “Molly” Hooper had been perfect, or even good for him. For her. Fort hem, though it wasn’t often he thought of them as _them_, though perhaps he should have.

Because in all honesty, he was keeping himself held back from falling in love with her. Again, for the first time, he wasn’t sure. But this simple statement of hers...maybe she was Maureen reincarnated.

He had been planning to destroy Starfleet and everything Marcus held dear, save for his daughter, who treated him as an equal and didn’t deserve to be subjected to his plans. And it didn’t help that she despised her father as much as he, nor that she was friends with Molly. He would never deprive Molly of anything, he realized, whether it be a life with him or a friend she held dear.

But what was he to do?

“I have plans,” he said slowly. “Wildly despicable, horrible plans. Death and destruction will only follow in my wake.”

“I know that, Khan,” she said, reaching up to caress his cheek. The way she said his true name, it was just like Maureen. Perhaps…

“Will you stay by my side?” he asked, pulling her closer, using his free hand to tilt her face up so their lips were mere inches apart.

“Always,” she breathed before pressing her lips to his, slipping her tongue between his lips, and he knew then whoever she was, she was his, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
